


He Hadn't Planned....

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble kissing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental meeting doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hadn't Planned....

Sean regarded his reactions with curious detachment. This meeting wasn't even planned. They had bumped into each other by chance in a local LA restaurant and the hug had seemed the most logical way to say 'hello'.

He hadn't _planned_ to hold him this tight. Then why was he? He hadn't _planned_ to let the hug go on for this long. Then... why was it?

Why wasn't he breathing? And when he finally _did_ breathe, why did it sound so strangled? What was this feeling in his chest?

He stepped back struggling for control wondering if Elijah had noticed.

"How's it going?" he heard himself ask, wincing internally at the tremor in his voice.

Elijah observed him with cool detachment. His smile was neither warm, nor rejecting. It was his 'actor's smile' and Sean knew it. It was the smile he gave people he didn't know who tried to get too familiar. It was the smile they had both laughed about in a time when they.... 

_No!_ Sean's thoughts screamed. _Don't go there!_

"It's going fine. Good to see you."

Sean squirmed away. "Well, I suppose..."

"Yeah. I have to get going too. Take care, Sean." He took a step, already turning toward the door.

"No!" He heard himself shout, heard the panic in his voice. "Elijah, please don't go!" His hand was on Elijah's arm, turning him.

They were standing close together. Sean knew Elijah could feel his trembling but he didn't care. He didn't care if the building fell down on top of them. He just wanted to stand there feeling Elijah's nearness.

"Don't go," he begged softly.

Now the sweet smile was Elijah's own. "I never go, Seanie. Don't you know that?"

Through blinding tears he lifted Elijah's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Thank god."


End file.
